


Velvet Sheets

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Stockholm Syndrome, but it's not really discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Zarkon likes to make Shiro wait when he goes into heat. He's needier then, and a lot easier to please.





	Velvet Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this at like, 3am a while ago, but Iiked the way it turned out so I'm posting it here. It's also on my tumblr. But yeah, if this gets a good reception you might see more from me.  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com)

The one thing Zarkon took pleasure in was making Shiro wait. It was a game they both enjoyed. He knows that it's been more than a full day since the human went into heat, and while he wanted nothing more than to mount him, it was more fun to watch Shiro squirm. And Shiro enjoyed letting his arousal build until he could barely stand it. His scent was filling their living quarters and sending Zarkon wild. It didn't help that he could hear Shiro mewling in the other room.

His curiosity got the better of him and he finally decided to peek in. Shiro was buck naked on the bed, laying on his stomach hugging the pillows close, and slowly humping the mattress. The sweat on his body glistened and sparkled under the starlight. He was letting out soft desperate moans with each small movement. He was so caught up in his own pleasure that he barely looked up when Zarkon entered the room.

He looked over his shoulder, face pink with arousal and eyes glazed with desperation. When he saw his Alpha he presented himself. He was on his knees, legs spread and back arched in such a way that Zarkon could see everything. His puckered entrance glistened and dripped with slick. Under him, the silk sheets were damp from all the sweat, slick, and cum. It made the room smell sweeter and made Shiro all the more enticing.

"You made a mess," Zarkon taunted.

"You knew what would happen if you left me like this," Shiro's voice was ragged.

Zarkon didn't say anything back. He had to keep it together. His hips wanted to jerk and hump at the air. It was so hard to not just get inside the tight wet hole and fuck him into the bed and make him scream his name.

"You know you want me," Shiro husked. His body trembled at the thought of being taken. "I'm stretched and ready for you."

Zarkon took in a deep breath. He couldn't resist much longer. There was something about Shiro on silk sheets and being illuminated by the stars that shone through the transparent wall that was irresistible. Maybe it was because he was still defiant even in the desperate state of heat. He'd lasted a day without penetration and was still coherent enough to tantalize his partner.

"Come on," Shiro extended his hand. "I know you're in rut right now." He moaned. "So stop torturing yourself and knot me already."

That seemed to do the trick. Zarkon was across the room in an instant straddling Shiro. His started to buck against him with no control like an animal. It took real concentration for him to stop himself so he could shed his garb. It didn't help that Shiro would rock with him every time he moved the slightest bit.

Finally, Zarkon had his cock free and lined up with Shiro's entrance. The Omega was whimpering when just the head pressed against him. His body shook and Zarkon had to put his hands on his waist to hold him steady.

"Just do it already," Shiro moaned. His ass wiggled trying to get just a little satisfaction.

Zarkon entered him in one quick movement, to his own dismay. The moment he was in, he lost all control to the animalistic instincts of his rut and was thrusting with vigor.

Shiro cried out when he was entered. He was being stretched so wide and was suddenly so full. Each strike of Zarkon's cock hit his prostate and had pleasure blazing up his spine. He voiced it in broken moans.

"Yes, ah ah ah, Alpha! Ngh oh oh more!"

Zarkon was more than happy to give it to him. He couldn't get enough of this tight, slick heat. He let out a growl as he gripped him tighter and thrust faster. Each movement was punctuated by the wet slaps of their bodies connecting.

"Feels so good," Shiro pushes his ass up trying to meet Zarkon's pace with weak movements of his own. He was too out of it from waiting so long beforehand. Eventually, his body collapsed and he let Zarkon's weight smother him, as he took him as he pleased. He let himself melt into the sheets and bask in the powerful waves of pleasure he was being given.

Things started to slow as Zarkon lost pace. Why? His cock was starting to swell as the base making him have to push harder to get in and pull out with more force. Shiro's entrance was pink and puffy from the strain, but he continued to keen and gush slick to help Zarkon along. How could he not? This is what he had been waiting for.

"Oh, keep going," he whimpered. He needed this. "Ah, knot me Alpha."

If Zarkon was any further gone, he would have cum right there and then. But right now he was focused and was taking time to enjoy how his knot became snugger in Shiro's ass with every thrust. He kept going in and out slowly until after one particularly forceful shove in, he could no longer pull out.

"Oh God!" Shiro's fingers twisted in the sheets and his thighs trembled. He was being stretched so far it was overwhelming. He keened and arched under Zarkon. It was impossible to explain how painfully aroused he was in this moment. His body was flooded with passion as his Alpha surrounded him with his body and scent, a thick cock was throbbing inside of him along with a pulsating knot. His whole body trembled and his own dick twitched between his belly and the sheets.

"I need to cum!" He sobbed out suddenly. He couldn't take much more. His body was sparking with pleasure every time Zarkon so much as shifted.

Zarkon picked up the pace with short quick jerks of the hip. Being tied didn't allow him much room for movement. It meant constant stimulations for both of them. Zarkon actually buried his face in Shiro's neck as he let out moans of his own as he got closer to release.

Shiro was delirious with pleasure. He sang Zarkon's praises while he was fucked thoroughly into the mattress. The temperature of his body spiked while the last coil of his self-restraint unravels. His eyes rolled in his head as euphoria overtook him from head to toe, and he came arching and screaming under the Emperor, who had yet to slow down.   

Zarkon let out a gasp when Shiro's ass started to flutter and clench around his cock. He came with a growl. His cock twitched with each spurt that came forth from his tip. Shiro moaned as he was filled to the brim, eventually starting to whimper and squirm as it became uncomfortable.

"Pull out," he pleaded when it became too much, but they were still tied there was no telling how much longer it would be. And Zarkon had yet to stop releasing inside him just yet. He was soon heavy and full with Zarkon's cum, his cock, and his knot.

Zarkon finally stilled inside him and was catching his breath. He sat up to inspect the way Shiro was stretched around him and purred when he saw how taut his entrance was. He ran his finger over it, getting a whine from the Omega.

"Oh," Shiro whimpered. Cum spurt from his ass once he was at capacity. Zarkon could only watch in amazement.

"Ugh, ah," another spurt came forth causing his thighs to tremble. Finally, Zarkon's knot softened and he slipped out, leaving Shiro open and letting his cum rush out.

"Feels so good," Shiro collapsed back on the bed a fucked out mess, letting Zarkon admire his handy work. He didn't even mind that he was laying in their combined juices.

Zarkon chuckled behind him. This was always a nice view. Shiro was a beauty to behold. The slopes of his body were elegant like he was crafted by an artisan. But more importantly, he got a good view of that ass.

He'd let him rest for a bit before he would have him bathed and the sheets changed. Then they would start round two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked this! I have more Voltron stuff planned out just not sure whether or not I'm going to post just yet. And if you also read my superbat stuff, don't worry everything is still going to continue.  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com)


End file.
